


Two & Two

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two have been captured while two remain free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two & Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaoticrandomness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/gifts).



Makoto opened his bedroom door just enough for his head to fit through. He looked left and right down the pleasantly decorated hallway. The doors to his parents’ and his sister’s rooms were closed. His father’s snores pierced the nighttime silence. Makoto twisted back around to look at the digital clock on his bedside table. 10:39, he was ahead of schedule.

He slid the door the rest of the way open and slipped out, shutting it behind him. He hoped that the crude pillows under the blanket method would work if they happened to look inside his room. His white socks glided across the floor. He took the steps slowly. The whole thing creaked but if he was slow enough it wouldn’t wake anyone up. The front door was right ahead of him. He just need to walk down the hallway, past the door to the living room, put on his sneakers and he was good to go.

“You’re sneaking out,” his sister said from the living room door.

“Komaru, what are you doing up?”

“Waiting for a show I want to watch to start. I won’t tell Mom and Dad, but don’t do something stupid.”

“Wh-What makes you think I’m going to do something stupid?”

“I like Kirigiri. Don’t blow it by trying to rush things.”

“It isn’t like that!”

Komaru rolled her eyes, “Yes, and she just happens to call and visit you in the middle of the night and some nights you sneak out. You two totally aren’t a couple. Look, I’m not going to tell or anything.”

“Thanks, Komaru. “ It wasn’t worth it to try and argue with his sister. She was right that he was involved with Kyoko, but what she was wrong about was the reason for the discreet visits and phone calls. Those weren’t romantic in nature.

Makoto slipped his shoes on and headed out the door. It was going to be a long night.

 

Kyoko walked down the steep hill. She slowly picked her way, careful on the hard concrete. It was night but she didn’t use a flashlight, she’d be too easy to notice. She had to rely on what ambient light came from the city around her and her own abilities. 

At the bottom was a river. It was flanked on either side by more concrete. One wouldn’t think that you would find anything worthwhile in such a harsh looking artificial riverbank except maybe a fish or two if you were really lucky. 

Kyoko knew better.

“Hina?” Kyoko’s voice was low but still carried in the still night air. She couldn’t be too loud, but she had to be heard over the water.

“Oh, hey, Kyoko,” Aoi stuck her head out of the water.

“Hina, did you find it?”

“I did. Did you bring what we agreed to?”

Kyoko silently held up a box of donuts. She didn’t know what donuts were considered good and which were considered bad, so she had picked a variety.

“You brought them,” Aoi squealed in delight.

Aoi swam to the riverbank, put her hands on the concrete and pushed her body up, out of the water. She twisted herself around so that she was sitting on the concrete.

She was completely naked except for a bag whose strap went across her torso and over one shoulder. From the waist down she had a tail rather than legs. It was not like a fish’s tail, more like a sea mammal’s.

“I’ve been looking forward to these so much. Do you know how hard it is to get donuts underwater?”

“I can only imagine.” Kyoko squatted next to Aoi.

Aoi reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of scissors. “It took me forever to find these.”

“Thank you, these will help.” Kyoko took the scissors and placed them in her jacket pocket. She handed the box of donuts over to Aoi.

“Will those really help find them?” Aoi asked in between mouthfuls of donut.

“I hope so. Makoto is going to find out if they are still alive.”

“I wish I could come and help. I mean they could both use a bit of an attitude adjustment, but we’ve all worked together for so long.”

“You’ve already been a help, but if I can think of anything else we will tell you.”

 

The music in Sayaka’s apartment was loud. She liked to listen to music by groups from other countries, current and retro. She used to listen to other Japanese idols when she was younger, but she didn’t so much anymore. Listening to foreign music helped give her inspiration without making it seem like she was copying other idols. It helped keep her on top of the competition. The music was so loud that she rarely heard anything else.

It wasn’t until the person at her door started yelling that she heard them. Sayaka grabbed the remote and paused her music.

“Sayaka, it’s me, Makoto.”

“I’ll be right there.” She got up from the couch, went to the door and opened it. “How long were you knocking?”

“About ten minutes.”

“Sorry about that. Come inside and sit down.”

Makoto stepped inside. He bent over to remove his sneakers, leaning against a small table to help him keep his balance at the awkward angle.

“I don’t have time to stay,” he said.

Sayaka frowned, “What’s wrong?”

“We need your help.” Makoto and Sayaka sat next to each other on the light blue couch.

“What do you need?”

“Can you see if Toko and Byakuya are still alive? They were captured by the demons.”

“I can. I don’t know them as well as you do but I should be able to get something.”

Sayaka closed her eyes and concentrated. Her psychic abilities were most useful when dealing with someone she was in close proximity with. The further away and the more unfamiliar with a person she was, the less likely she was to get anything. Sayaka pushed as hard as she could with her mind, straining and reaching for any type of psychic ledge to grasp.

“Ah,” Sayaka’s eyes snapped open.

“What is it? Did you find them?”

“I don’t know where they are, but they are alive and together. There is just one little detail you should know about.”

 

The storage room was dark with just barely enough light coming in through the dirty, translucent window for Toko to see where Byakuya was on the floor. She could hear him breathing. He had been unconscious for so long. She would have tried to wake him up, but he had forbidden her from touching him. 

Other than not having anything but the wooden floor to sit on, it wasn’t that bad in here. There was working air conditioning, so it wasn’t too hot. The room wasn’t big, but it was bigger than the closet that Toko’s mothers sometimes locked her in. It helped that she wasn’t alone.

Toko felt her way to the wall and from there she followed it to the only door. She put her ear to the door, like she had already done a half dozen times. Like all the other times she could hear some speaking. Unlike the other times she could hear what the person was saying.

“I still think it is stupid to keep them locked up together.”

“That little girl can scrape at the door with her scissors all she wants. She won’t be getting out of there until preparation for the ceremony is finished.”

“That isn’t what I’m worried about. They are supposed to be virgin sacrifices and you put them in the same room.”

“I didn’t put them anywhere, Ryo did, and he would never touch a girl like that. He’s a rich boy. They only like fashion models, not homely writers.”

“’Homely’ is a little generous.”

“Yeah, it is.”

Toko backed away from the door. The two people were still talking but she didn’t want to listen anymore. She fell backwards over her own feet. Her limbs flailed about but there was nothing for her to grab onto. She landed hard on a soft body instead of the floor.

“Get off of me,” Byakuya snapped. Toko’s crashing on top of him was enough to fully rouse him.

Normally, Toko would be thrilled by this situation. She was on top of the boy she loved. They were alone together. Her vivid imagination would come up with all sorts of titillating delusions for her.

The only thing she could do this time was let out a cry and grab ahold of him. 

“Let go of me, calm down and speak properly.”

Like a switch had been flipped, Toko stopped moving and let go of him, her mouth snapping shut.

“Now, tell me what you are babbling about.”

“I-I heard them. They are going to k-kill us.”

“What exactly did they say?” Byakuya leant in closer.

“Th-they said they were going to make us v-virgin sacrifices.”

“This is a problem. Whatever they need us for won’t be good. Toko, I need you to listen to me and do exactly as I say.”

 

Kyoko stepped outside of the FamilyMart. She held a plastic bag in one hand. Her boot heels clicked against the cement as she walked. Her eyes were constantly scanning the shadows all around her for anyone or anything that could be a threat.

She passed a drunken salary man as she walked. He shouted something at her, which she ignored. He could yell all he wanted. She must not have been that interesting because she could hear him stumbling in the opposite direction.

Kyoko made a left and headed into the park. There was a bench that was shielded from the street with bushes on one side and some thick trees gave it privacy from anyone else that could be in the park. She sat on the bench and opened up the plastic bag. Inside was a plastic bottle of water and some pre-made onigiri.

It was her dinner for the night. She had been so wrapped up in investigating that she had not taken the time to have a proper meal. Really, she needed to stop living off of convenience store food. It was far healthier to cook for herself, which she could do adequately enough. Maybe once her load was a little lighter she could start cooking her own meals. 

Her case load never got lighter.

It was a nice night, a bit cool, but not uncomfortable. Her jacket was more than enough to keep her comfortable. The sky above was a bottomless pit of blackness. All the light from the city drowned out the stars. There was no moon tonight.

After finishing up her dinner she wrapped it all up into a tight ball and tossed it into a nearby garbage can. If this had been a stake out she would have held onto her trash and disposed of it elsewhere. This was just a rendezvous.

She heard Makoto approach before she saw him. He had his hands stuffed into his pockets.

“Hey, Kyoko,” he said.

“Hello.”

“I thought I’d get to the meeting place before you for once.”

“I was in the area.”

“So…?”

“Let’s go.”

“Where are we heading, Kyoko?”

“To a fortune telling shop.”

“Fortune telling?”

“Yasuhiro Hagakure. He’s supposedly one of the most accurate mystics in all of Japan.”

Kyoko led the way out of the park. She had memorized the route between the park and his shop. It wasn’t too far, thankfully. There was one time they had spent all night on the buses trying to track down a lead.

They walked mostly in silence. It wasn’t like it was a rule or anything that they couldn’t talk, it was just that they really couldn’t talk about things when there was a chance of any random person out late could overhear them.

Up on top of a wall there was a flash of white and black fur. Kyoko spun around, pinned Makoto to the wall and locked her lips with his. Their cover story was that they were a pair of teens in love sneaking out to see each other, which was mostly true. She could feel him shaking just a little bit beneath her. He knew that this meant that they were being watched by someone that was potentially dangerous to the two.

Kyoko pulled away from him.

“Sorry, it was just a cat,” she said

“That’s alright. I was just surprised. I didn’t even notice the cat.”

The fear dissipated but the wariness remained. This time it was a cat, but next time they might not be so lucky. Next time it might end up being the servant of the despair demon. No one knew the name of the despair demon himself, but they both knew the name of its servant: Monokuma.

“Come on, we still have a ways to go. I don’t want to stay up all night again.”

“Alright,” Makoto said.

The two continued on, the silence connecting them together like a bridge. Their eyes were always searching for white and black fur or a glowing red eye.

Makoto could still taste her lips on his.

Makoto felt just a bit more confident than he had before. Maybe that kiss had transplanted a little of Kyoko’s courage in him.

 

The sign over the entrance read “Hagakure’s.” A little bell rang as the door opened, Makoto and Kyoko stepping inside. It was garishly decorated with posters along the walls, occult books lining the shelves, brightly colored pillows strewn about mismatched furniture and above it all lingered an oppressively strong scent of incense.

“Hey there, welcome to Hagakure’s.” A man stepped into the room through beaded curtains. He was dressed in a shirt and shorts, with only sandals on his feet. His hair emanated from his head and made him look like a holy figure from an old European religious painting.

“I’m Makoto.”

“Kyoko.”

“We were wondering if you could help us find some missing friends of ours.”

“Sure thing. All I need is an item belonging to them, and of course proper monetary reimbursement, and I can find anyone.”

“I think I have some money with me,” Makoto dug through his pockets, “but I don’t have anything of theirs’.”

“Will these work?” Kyoko pulled a pair of scissors from a pocket and held the out to Hagakure.

Makoto’s eyes widened but he said nothing. He had seen those scissors before. They belonged to Genocide Jill, a demon that shared Toko’s body. There was rust on them. It must have been the pair that she lost in the river when they had been dealing with the zombies three months ago.

“Totally,” Hagakure took the offered scissors, “now it is just a matter of money.”

 

The door to the storage room was thrown open, letting light into the haven of darkness. Both Toko and Byakuya struggled to see as humans in Monokuma masks grabbed the two and forced them to their feet. 

“Move it,” one of them barked.

Byakuya stood up straight, fixed his jacket and walked out with his head high and his eyes looking straight ahead. Toko slinked up behind him, taking three steps for every two of his. She fussed with her fingers and glanced around nervously, never making eye contact with the stares of the masks.

There was nothing remarkable about the halls they were marched down. They could have belonged to almost any generic building in Japan. The walls were yellowed with age. The floor was covered with so much dirty that the pattern on the floor was more of a vague impression than anything else.

They were lead down steps and into a basement. It was open and large, a storage space. In the middle of the room was a pair of tables with chains attached to them. Chalk was all over the floor, tracing out shapes and foreign letters like something out of a cheaply made horror movie.

“The Ceremony of Passage,” Toko mumbled. She didn’t care for cheap horror for the masses, but she had done all the reading she could on the occult since becoming involved with Kyoko and Makoto.

“Bahahahaha, you got it.” Monokuma leapt up from behind the tables and landed on the one closest to the door. “Once the two of you are dead I’ll be able to keep the door open and let all of my demon buddies into the human world.”

“Hmph.”

“Oh, is there something the heir wants to say?” Monokuma asked with his paw up to his mouth.

“I have nothing to say to the likes of you.”

Monokuma looked at both of them up and down. Their clothing was rumpled. Toko’s braids were only barely in place. Byakuya had a self-assured confident look to him while Toko was blushing and not looking at anyone.

Monokuma began to breathe heavily, “Such dirty, impure children. You aren’t virgins anymore? How sad. Well-“

That was when the first explosion went off. 

“What was that?”

The masked followers were beginning to panic as a second explosion rocked the building.

“Don’t just stand there. Go find out what that is. Grrrr, I’m going to maul whoever’s doing this.”

There was confusion and chaos all around. Some rushed right out to check on the explosions. Others tried to get organized, at least until Monokuma got mad and chased them all out of the room. Four of the men took the initiative to lead Toko and Byakuya back to a more secure location.

Two walked in front of them and two behind them. When they turned a corner they walked right into the ambush. Makoto and Kyoko struck the two men in the front with an old toaster and a pipe. Toko stopped suddenly, putting out a foot to trip one of the men behind her. He fell forward and right into Byakuya’s punch. Together they easily subdued the last man.

“We have to hurry. The fire department will be here soon,” Makoto said.

“Y-You both came for us.”

“A shoddy rescue, but I suppose I am obligated to thank you.”

“This way.” Kyoko took the lead as another bomb went off.

 

After they got away Kyoko wanted for them to find someplace to rest. It was Byakuya that suggested renting a hotel room for them to share. He even paid for it. The room only had two beds. Toko and Byakuya somehow ended up on passed out on one together.

Makoto looked up from his cellphone, “They got the fires put out without anyone getting hurt.”

“Good, I tried to make them easy to contain but fire can be unpredictable, especially when improvising.”

Kyoko sat down next to Makoto on the open bed. He put his hand on top of hers.

“All of us are alright, no one is hurt and Monokuma failed. The despair demon didn’t make it through.”

“He’ll be able to try again in a month.”

“That’s still one more month.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Kyoko said. With a tired smile she leant in and kissed Makoto. “We should get some rest. It was a long night.”

“You’re right.” Makoto wrapped his arms around her and together they fell asleep.


End file.
